Singapore Institute of Technology
Singapore Institute of Technology ''' (abbreviation: '''SIT) is a publicly funded institute of higher learning in Singapore that caters primarily to local polytechnic graduates who wish to pursue a bachelor's degree. Established in 2009. Through active collaboration with SIT's overseas university partners, along with the 5 local polytechnics, namely Nanyang Polytechnic, Ngee Ann Polytechnic, Republic Polytechnic, Singapore Polytechnic, and Temasek Polytechnic, SIT offers specialised degree programmes in Engineering & Applied Sciences, Health Sciences, Design, Interactive Digital Media, Education & Social Sciences, and Hospitality. SIT will begin to offer its own degree programmes in 2014. The institute's main office is currently located at 25 North Bridge Road, EFG Bank Building which is directly opposite the Parliament House. The main office deals with student matters, undergraduate admission matters, financial aid, scholarships and pre-matriculated students. History Beginnings The Polytechnic-Foreign Specialised Institutions (Poly-FSI) initiative was introduced by the Ministry of Education in 2005. Its aim was to encourage polytechnics to partner with overseas universities to offer degree programmes in niche areas such as Naval Architecture by Newcastle University at Ngee Ann Polytechnic. In 2007, a key recommendation of the Committee on the Expansion of the University Sector (CEUS) called for an expansion of the Poly-FSI initiative. The aim was to increase opportunities for students to obtain industry-relevant, reputable degrees and also ensure the continued relevance of polytechnic education. A task force was formed, comprising polytechnic principals and representatives from Ministry of Education (MOE), Ministry of Manpower (MOM) and the Economic Development Board (EDB) to explore the feasibility of a new model that built upon the Poly-FSI initiative. The task force visited selected universities and specialised institutions in USA, UK and Australia. It also held focus group discussions with various stakeholders such as polytechnic students and alumni, their parents, economic agencies and relevant industry players. Their findings supported the establishment of a dedicated publicly funded institute that would bring in overseas university partners to Singapore. In April 2009, the concept of the Singapore Institute of Applied Technology (SIAT) was first mooted by the task force to the Ministry of Education (MOE) . About a month later, Singapore Institute of Applied Technology was officially renamed to Singapore Institute of Technology. Establishment The establishment of SIT was announced in May 2009 by Dr Ng Eng Hen, then Minister for Education and Second Minister for Defence. SIT was tasked with planning, managing and implementing degree programmes offered by reputable overseas universities in partnership with the 5 polytechnics in Singapore. This tripartite collaboration offers a unique model that will not only increase the number of publicly funded university places for Singaporeans but also offer them many more choices of study. In 26 August 2012, Prime Minister Lee Hsien Loong formally announced that SIT will be Singapore's fifth Autonomous University (AU).The new SIT will be an institution that is different in character but equal in status to the existing Autonomous Universities (NUS, NTU, SMU, SUTD). This would in turn increase the number of university places by 3000. By the year 2020, 40 per cent of each school-going cohort will be able to have a university education, higher than the current 27 per cent. Entry Requirements SIT has flexible entry requirements that mostly are designed for polytechnic graduate in Singapore. SIT requires polytechnic degree from 5 public polytechnic in Singapore, namely Nanyang Polytechnic, Ngee Ann Polytechnic, Republic Polytechnic, Singapore Polytechnic, and Temasek Polytechnic. SIT also required minimum of 1-year work experience for new student. Education Model SIT primarily provides polytechnic graduates access to an industry-focused university education by partnering the local polytechnics and reputable overseas universities. SIT's aim is to groom in-demand graduates to spur Singapore's growth sectors. To do this effectively, SIT is constantly in active engagement with: Government Ministries and Agencies SIT’s specialised programmes are guided by government ministries such as the Ministry of Education, the Ministry of Health, the Ministry of Information, Communications and the Arts and government agencies like the Singapore Economic Development Board and the Media Development Authority. SIT offers degree programmes in the fields of Engineering & Applied Sciences, Health Sciences, Interactive Digital Media, Design, Education and Hospitality. These are key areas that have been identified to require more trained manpower and are aligned to the applied and practice-oriented learning approach of the polytechnics. Industry partners SIT works in close consultation with industry partners in respective fields, to ensure that all of SIT's programmes are relevant. Reputable Overseas University partners Currently, SIT's overseas university partners include Newcastle University (NU), Technical University of Munich (TUM), University of Glasgow (UOG), Trinity College Dublin (TCD), The University of Manchester (UOM), The Glasgow School of Art (GSA), DigiPen Institute of Technology (DigiPen), Wheelock College (WLC), The Culinary Institute of America (CIA) and University of Nevada, Las Vegas (UNLV). Polytechnics SIT works closely with all the polytechnics (SP, NP, TP, NYP and RP) to build on their strengths, reputation and utilising their existing infrastructure. SIT also enhances the polytechnics’ capabilities through faculty training and by conducting applied R&D projects. Academics SIT's own degrees On 24 October 2013, SIT announced in a press conference that they would offer their own honours degree programmes in Sustainable Infrastructure Engineering, Information and Communications Technology, and Accountancy starting in AY2014. This is a key step for SIT in its transition to a fully recognised autonomous university. SIT also announced its first Master of Engineering Technology in Sustainable Infrastructure as a post-degree option for students who perform well. 'Campus-Blind' degrees All the overseas university degree programmes offered by SIT are campus-blind. This means that all SIT students receive exactly the same degree (with no difference in quality) as their overseas counterparts in the home campuses. Academic staff from the overseas university are flown in to teach core lectures and tutorials with the support of local adjunct academic staff. As part of the programme, every SIT student is required to take part in a 3–6-week overseas immersion programme at the respective overseas university partner's home campus. Admission All shortlisted candidates by SIT go through an interview with a panel composed of senior representatives from SIT and the respective overseas university partner. Depending on the programme, candidates may have to take a series of technical tests or present a portfolio of their past work. Generally, candidates are fielded a range of broad questions as well as specific ones related to their interests and past work experience (where applicable). Assessment for admission SIT adopts a holistic approach in assessing applicants for admission by considering the following criteria: * A good polytechnic diploma from one of the 5 local polytechnics * Applicants with NAFA, LaSalle, GCE ‘A’ level certification or equivalent may also apply (for selected degree programmes only) * GCE A-Level certificate or equivalent (for International Students) * Work experiences/Internships * Interview performance * O'Level's English result for UK linked degree SIT accepts applications from polytechnic graduates who were not offered the Singapore-Cambridge GCE O-Levels and have come through other forms of secondary or post-secondary education. Programme duration SIT students receive advanced standing from the overseas university partners as most of the applicants have received prior relevant education in polytechnic. This allows full-time students to finish a full-length degree programme in a span of 2 or 2.5 years instead of between 3 to 4 years. The new SIT programmes will have an academic calendar based on a trimester system: * Trimester 1: Sep to Dec * Trimester 2: Jan to Apr * Trimester 3: May to Aug Integrated Work Study Programme The unique Integrated Work Study Programme (IWSP) is designed for SIT's own degree programmes. It will provide students with the opportunity to undertake real work, allowing them to integrate theory and practice and develop deep specialist skills in their chosen field. The IWSP is structured in a unique and distinct way for each degree programme to cater to the specific needs of the industry, developing industry-ready graduates. Held over the span of 8 to 12 months, the structure of the IWSP will be unique and distinct for each degree programme to cater to differing needs of the industry. Benefits of IWSP Students will undertake paid employment within companies relevant to their programmes. Students will be able to develop specific professional competencies in their chosen field, which may lead towards professional advancement. IWSP will also give students the opportunity to develop professional networks and interpersonal skills. Overseas Immersion Programme SIT students must complete an on-campus immersion programme (spanning 3 to 12 weeks depending on the overseas university degree) at their own cost at the home university – an overseas study experience that offers an invaluable opportunity for cultural exchanges with international students. Scholarships and industry sponsorships SIT’s industry partners and the Singapore government have further strengthened their commitment to SIT by offering scholarships and sponsorships to 12% of its first intake of 500 students. SIT’s industry-focused programmes have garnered strong support from a wide network of industry partners and the government in the form of industry sponsorships and scholarships. These organisations include Sembcorp Marine Limited, Keppel Offshore & Marine Limited, Media Development Authority of Singapore, Far East Organization, Fairmont Singapore & Swissôtel The Stamford, Agri-Food & Veterinary Authority of Singapore and ST Engineering. In addition to industry sponsorships, SIT students can also apply for other scholarships open to undergraduates who are Singapore Citizens or Permanent Residents as long as they meet the respective prerequisites. Some of the scholarships are Lee Hsien Loong Award for Outstanding All-Round Achievement, Lee Kuan Yew Scholarship To Encourage Upgrading (LKY-STEP) Award and University Engineering Scholarship. SIT also award 2 types of scholarships to deserving local and international students. There are in a total of 25 government scholarships and industry partners' sponsorships. Overseas university partners and degree programmes Engineering & Applied Sciences SIT currently has 12-degree programmes in Engineering & Applied Sciences offered by 3 overseas universities – Newcastle University, Technische Universität München (Technical University of Munich) and University of Glasgow. Newcastle University Tracing its origins back to 1834, Newcastle University (also known as University of Newcastle upon Tyne), located in Newcastle upon Tyne, has an enviable record for the quality of its teaching and the preparedness of its graduates to start their professional careers. It is a member of the distinguished Russell Group, comprising the United Kingdom's 20 leading research-intensive universities. NU is one of the UK's most reputable Higher Education institutions, acclaimed for teaching excellence and multidisciplinary research. Student have opportunities for a 3-6 week attachment at the home campuses of NU Newcastle upon Tyne. This enables them to get an international perspective mingling and studying with UK and overseas students at the campus. The NU programs, especially Marine Engineering and Naval Architecture programs are highly rated and sought after around the world.SIT-NU Maritime Programs Singapore Institute of Technology Technische Universität München (Technical University Munich) University of Glasgow Health Sciences Trinity College Dublin University of Manchester. The University of Manchester is one of the United Kingdom's top universities and is a member of the distinguished Russell Group that comprises the UK's 24 leading research-intensive universities. It counts 25 Nobel Laureates among its former students, former and current staff. The University of Manchester was the first university in England to introduce a Nursing degree and remains one of the UK's finest health sciences education institutions, producing many national and international leaders for nursing practice, research, education and policy. * Bachelor of Science with Honours in Nursing Practice Design * Glasgow School of Art Interactive digital media * Digipen Institute of Technology Education and Social Sciences Singapore Institute of Technology University of Liverpool Wheelock College Hospitality * The Culinary Institute of America * University of Nevada, Las Vegas Faculty Currently, the SIT faculty comprises teaching staff from the 7 overseas university partners, as well as staff recruited from the various polytechnics. SIT also intends to develop and hire its own academic staff to eventually make up about half of its total faculty strength. SIT buildings in the polytechnics SIT education model is a tripartite collaboration between the various overseas university partners, polytechnics and SIT. SIT's students will attend their lessons in any of the 5 polytechnics or the overseas university partners' sister campuses. Nanyang Polytechnic * Newcastle University – Bachelor of Science with Honours in Food & Human Nutrition * Newcastle University – Bachelor of Engineering with Honours in Mechanical Design and Manufacturing Engineering * University of Manchester – Bachelor of Science with Honours in Nursing Practice * Trinity College of Dublin – Bachelor in Science (Occupational Therapy) * Trinity College of Dublin – Bachelor in Science (Physiotheraphy) Ngee Ann Polytechnic * Newcastle University – Bachelor of Engineering with Honours in Chemical Engineering * Newcastle University – Bachelor of Engineering with Honours in Marine Engineering * Newcastle University – Bachelor of Engineering with Honours in Naval Architecture * Newcastle University – Bachelor of Engineering with Honours in Offshore Engineering * University of Glasgow – Bachelor of Engineering with Honours in Mechanical Design Engineering * University of Glasgow – Bachelor of Engineering with Honours in Mechatronics Singapore Polytechnic * Technical University Munich – Bachelor of Science in Chemical Engineering * Technical University Munich – Bachelor of Science in Electrical Engineering & Information Technology * University of Glasgow – Bachelor of Engineering with Honours in Aeronautical Engineering * University of Glasgow – Bachelor of Engineering with Honours in Aerospace Systems Temasek Polytechnic * The Glasgow School of Art – Bachelor of Arts with Honours in Communication Design Studies * The Glasgow School of Art – Bachelor of Arts with Honours in Communication Design * University of Liverpool – Bachelor of Arts with Honours in Criminology and Security * The Culinary Institute of America – Bachelor of Professional Studies in Culinary Arts Management Republic Polytechnic SIT@RP will span a total site area of almost 1,800 square metres and a total gross floor area of over 9,000 square metres. At nine storeys, SIT@RP is the tallest SIT building. It will be located next to RP’s sports field adjacent to Admiralty Park. * University of Glasgow – Bachelor of Science with Honours in Computing Science PIXEL Building Digipen Institute of Technology sister campus is located at PIXEL Building, One-North 10 Central Exchange Green, occupies the first two levels of a 3-story building. All faculty are held under the same building. * Bachelor of Science in Game Design * Bachelor of Science in Real-Time Interactive Simulation * Bachelor of Fine Arts in Digital Art and Animation * Bachelor of Arts in Game Design National Library of Singapore In 2006, UNLV opened its first international campus in Singapore. The UNLV Singapore campus is housed on the 10th and 11th floors of the National Library of Singapore, a prestigious building comparable to the United States Library of Congress. * Bachelor of Science in Hotel Administration Research agenda SIT will support industries in Singapore by establishing Technology and Innovation Centres (TIC). The TICs will conduct applied research and leverage on the strengths of the overseas universities, polytechnics and SIT. SIT also aims to nurture a pool of local research talent. Future plans SIT will become Singapore’s fifth autonomous university to pioneer the distinct, applied degree pathway. SIT is well-positioned for this. It currently offers a number of programmes with a strong applied element in partnership with overseas universities, such as in engineering, allied health, early childhood education, culinary arts and digital animation. SIT has also forged close links with industry. In 2011, there were 34 industry partners sponsoring scholarships for 12% of its students in various disciplines. As a university, SIT will start to award degrees in its own name. SIT will also explore offering joint and dual degrees with our overseas university partners. The other initiative that SIT will implement is a Cooperative Education Programme where students will undergo a "work-study-work" model as part of their core academic requirements. See also * National University of Singapore * Nanyang Technological University * Singapore Management University * Singapore University of Technology and Design * SIM University * List of universities in Singapore * Newcastle University * Technische Universität München * University of Glasgow * Trinity College Dublin * University of Manchester * Glasgow School of Art * DigiPen Institute of Technology * University of Liverpool * Wheelock College * The Culinary Institute of America * University of Nevada, Las Vegas References External links * Singapore Institute of Technology Category:Educational institutions established in 2009 Category:Statutory boards of the Singapore Government Category:Universities in Singapore